


New Year's Fireworks

by SophieRomanoff97



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Blankets, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Family Feels, Fireworks, Flashbacks, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, New Year's Eve, New Years, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team as Family, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: Steve, Bucky and Natasha don't deal well with fireworks. It's New Year's so they hole up in their room and try to deal with the fireworks together. Natasha handles the noises the worst, having flashbacks and panic attacks as the three of them try to get through it.Established trio relationship.





	New Year's Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WridersRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WridersRose/gifts).



> Hey everyone! So it's New Year’s obviously, and I'm struggling a lot with stuff so I'm turning it into a fic. I suffer from flashbacks and panic attacks when fireworks go off, as well as at other times. I've wanted to write Steve/Bucky/Natasha for a while and this seems like the perfect time to. I'm English, so I got the firework information from my best friend.

The trio didn't handle loud noises well. Out in the field, when they were working, they could get past it. Gunshots or explosions, they could deal with when they were working.

The days leading up to New Year’s had been a blur of missions and fighting.

They'd dealt with the noises of assholes setting of fireworks days early, because they had to.

Now it was a few hours to New Year’s day and the celebrations were starting.

In their room at the tower, the two men set about getting the room ready. 

Bucky pulled the blinds down, Steve lit candles and turned on lamps around the room.

Natasha was on the bed, under at least three blankets, shuddering weakly.

"For the diffuser, Tash, lavender or camomile?" Bucky asked, crouching down and pulling up the corners of the top blanket. 

"L...lavender-" She whispered, swallowing hard. 

Bucky nodded and gently pushed hair behind her ear, standing and moving to the two air diffusers they'd ordered online.

Natasha had spent hours going through ways to cope with the fireworks and the flashbacks that would come with that.

Scents were supposed to be helpful and Natasha could testify to how scents calmed her. She was forever using lavender bags, warmed in the microwave, to help her sleep.

Steve turned the kettle on, setting about making three cups of tea.

Natasha liked mint green tea, Bucky liked the fruity teas and Steve went with normal breakfast tea.

They had supplies for the night and the next day, drinks, snacks, anything they could need.

"Jarvis, turn the TV on, please." Steve directed at the ceiling, expertly carrying the three mugs to the bed. 

The two men and Natasha crawled under the blankets until just their heads were sticking out. 

Natasha was situated in the middle, Steve on her left and Bucky on her right. 

The blankets were weighted and extra soft, tucked around them all like a cocoon. 

"Anything else, loves?" Bucky asked, his arm slung around Natasha's shoulder and his fingers touching Steve's back.

Natasha took a deep breath and shook her head. 

"I can't think of anything." She murmured.

"Blinds are down, sensory lights on, diffusers on, TV on, drinks and snacks ready." Steve hummed, pressing a kiss to Natasha's temple.

"Thank you." She whispered, her face pale and body hunched over as she peeked out from the fluffy red blanket. 

"What do we want to watch?" Bucky asked softly.

"Something...anything without...death." Natasha shuddered, fingers digging into the fabric around her shoulders.

"Okay, so an animated film? Yeah?" Steve asked.

"Yeah..." Natasha nodded, visibly relieved. She wouldn't have asked for a kids film but it was what she needed. 

"Despicable Me is good." She offered softly, recoiling as a bang shuddered from outside. 

Her boys held her, pressing kisses to her temples as they exchanged silent glances.

The first Despicable Me played, and a few bangs exploded from outside. 

Natasha shrank into herself at each firework and the boys fared no better.

The next film played after the first, thank the heavens for Jarvis.

The countdown to midnight was agonising. 

They turned the volume up as loud as they could, all holding onto each other as tightly as they could.

"Happy new year." Natasha whispered as she looked down at her phone. 

"Happy new year, my loves." Steve murmured.

"Happy new year." Bucky said quietly.

That was when the main fireworks started.

Natasha whimpered, hunkering under the blankets, her hands covering her ears.

She began rocking as the fireworks exploded outside. 

"Please-" She hissed out through gritted teeth. "Stop, stop, just fucking stop."

Bucky shuddered, swallowing hard, burrowing against his boyfriend and his girlfriend, Steve's arms encasing them both.

"We'll get through this. It's just noise, that's all it is." Steve murmured.

The next bang was almost deafening and Natasha flew out from under the blankets, backing up until her back hit a wall.

She sank down, nails digging into her temples as she pressed her hands against her ears. 

"Stop, stop!" She screamed, letting out a soft choked sob.

Bucky and Steve were next to her in a second, kneeling down but not touching her. 

"Nat...Talia, sweetheart, you're not there." Bucky said quietly, visibly shaking with the effort of dealing with his own visions. 

"You're at the tower. With me and James, Natasha, you're safe. You're here." Steve murmured, bending down to try and catch her gaze. 

Her eyes were wild and terrified as she lifted her head, her lower lip quivering. 

"James...Steve..." She whispered, swallowing hard. 

"Please-"

They nodded at that, both touching her shoulder at her invitation. 

They lifted her and moved to one of the diffusers, sitting her down in front of the steam. 

"Breathe, Natasha, nice and slow." Bucky mumbled, his metal hand splayed across her back. 

She inhaled raggedly, her shoulders hitching as she tried to calm her breathing.

The lavender steam hit her face and she inhaled greedily, slowly beginning to calm a little.

"Back to the bed, hmm?" Steve murmured, touching the back of her neck.

When she nodded, Steve picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Back under the covers, Natasha leaned into her boys, shuddering.

"Jarvis, start the film again please. And turn it up." Bucky murmured, pressing a cushion into Natasha's hands.

Her nails dug into the fabric and whilst they'd have to buy new cushions, it was better than her accidentally tearing through her skin. 

"Just noises, sweethearts." Bucky murmured to the both of them. 

"We can get through this. Just more loud noises." Steve said quietly, his voice strained and his back rigid.

"Get through it." Natasha whispered, swallowing hard as she forced herself to look up at the screen. 

It was terrifying and it was fucked up. But they always got through it together.

They always would.


End file.
